Smrabbles
by CookieC89
Summary: Chryed smut! They always keep things fresh. Hope you all like it! Reviews obviously appreciated!x
1. Tie!

He heard the door slam and his boyfriend shuffle around the flat; he wondered how the meeting had gone and hoped that everything was alright. He wandered out of the bathroom, with a tiny towel wrapped around his hips but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of his stunning boyfriend. _Wow_. His cock twitched and ideas ran through his head...

Syed kicked his trousers away from his feet, wrestled out of his shirt and began to tug at his tie. He stopped when a sudden, warm hand closed over his. "Not the tie," the smooth voice whispered into his ear.

Syed shivered and leant back into the warm mouth that was now kissing along the nape of his neck. "Not the tie?" Syed gulped and repeated.

Christian's strong fingers played with the waistband of Syed's boxers and gave them a short tug. "These can go." With a small smile, Syed shook off his boxers. "How about the socks?" he teased. "Yep, those too." Christian murmured after a moment without so much as moving away from his attentions on Syed's neck.

Syed turned around so that he was facing his almost naked lover. He let his gaze wander over Christian's broad chest and then cast his eyes upwards, "Anything else you require?" Christian ran his fingers lightly up Syed's sides, and then curled round the loosened silk tie. "No," he said and gave the item a gentle pull.

Syed allowed himself to be drawn to the bed and fell back against the cool sheets. "Mmm," he moaned as Christian lowered himself atop the younger man and his towel feel to the side. Christian then began to devour the flesh just above Syed's collarbone. "I'd ask you to tell me about the meeting except that I don't really think any of what you say would stay in my head right now." Christian let his tongue trail down to Syed's nipple and swiped it across the nub. Syed arched into Christian's touch and sought out his talented mouth and soon they were fighting for dominance in one of those kisses that took their breath away. Their hardness's rubbing together in a mixture of sweat and pre-cum was driving them both insane but neither was willing to admit that. Christian growled and pulled Syed's tie off with one swift motion.

"Uhhh, you're so good at that," Syed gasped as Christian drew the end of the tie up Syed's body, brushing the younger man's toned chest. "I know," Christian smirked, taking Syed's hands and tying them together tightly. "Wouldn't want wandering fingers now, would we?"

"Mmmm, bastard," Syed gasped as Christian snaked his hand in between Syed's legs. "Bastard."

"I know," Christian laughed, "but you look so gorgeous when you're tied up." Christian's tongue was once again making its presence known. "Very funny," Syed quipped but found his words escaping him when Christian's hot mouth suddenly engulfed his cock. That gifted mouth sucked, teased and knew exactly which spots to hit. This of course, as usual brought Syed over the edge and made him see stars. When his orgasm died down, Syed quickly struggled out of the tie, flipped Christian onto his back and held the piece of silk with a savage grin.

"Now… it's my turn to have a bit of fun."


	2. Fight!

**For my LOVELY WTFCTGIO-ers! Happy part 200! Litttttle proper normal smut ;) **

**xxx**

He grabbed Syed by the arm and pushed him against the nearest wall. Somewhere between the time that Christian's angry words begin to falter and Syed's fight against those strong arms holding him prisoner, their bodies became entangled. One of them growls. Syed is sure it's him because his throat begins to hurt soon after. His eyes cloud with angry tears as he stoops to deceitful levels of throwing kicks and punches. Christian yanks on a clump of his hair and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh at the side of his neck. Clothes tear. Buttons fly. Socks, shoes and pants are abandoned on the living room floor.

Then Syed is on his hands and knees on the carpet, ass in the air, moaning with every angry thrust of Christian's hard cock. Nails scratch at his back. He tastes the blood of where his teeth are biting into his bottom lip. His fingers dig into the rough carpet beneath his grasp. Head thrown back he can only beg for more until there is nothing more that can be given and the two of them are all that's left to anchor each other.

"Stop trying to push me away," Christian whispers into his ear when they both collapse tiredly, his arms pull Syed into a tight embrace and he kisses every bit of skin he can reach as Syed clings to him. "I promised to keep you safe and I will."

Already Syed begins to forget what they were fighting about.


	3. Biting!

**For my dahhhhling Chikky, my one and only, you and me, we're a team (joint in our not having a biting fetish!)xx**

Fed up with Syed's teasing, he grabs his hand and pulls him onto the balcony. He'll show Syed he isn't afraid of heights. The sliding doors close behind them and Christian presses Syed back against the glass wall.

Their mouths tangle hungrily and Christian's fingers wind into Syed's hair, tugging him closer and moaning as Syed teases him with his tongue. Christian fights back with teeth and tongue and is more than pleased when a few strategic touches have Syed writhing under his grasp. A light rain mists over them but neither of them seem to notice, and Christian loves the way Syed shivers when his icy fingers slip under that tight black shirt of his, teasing a path across his skin until Syed all but rips the shirt off. He's never minded the rain.

Christian runs his hands over lightly-tanned skin, slick with rain, and feels arousal stirring in his jeans. He continues his ministrations, running his hands down every inch of Syed's torso, from his neck to those slender hips of his before his mouth follows. His tongue glides over smooth muscles, licking a trail of heat over skin lightly chilled with rain. He makes it just past the collar bone, with Syed bucking desperately against him, when he momentarily thinks about how high up they are. A suite on the 56th floor. He panics. His eyes shoot open but he keeps his breathing steady and grazes his lover's collar bone with his teeth to keep him occupied. Syed makes a sound that could only be described as a whimper and Christian has time to glance up at him and catch sight of his face. His worries disappear when he sees the stunning sight before him. He manages to stop his fear controlling him and smiles slightly, before Syed demands his attention again and Christian drops his lips to Syed's glistening shoulder. He sucks up the raindrops and kisses the junction between Syed's neck and shoulder before biting down softly on the damp flesh, the action unexpected enough to earn a moan and Syed's fingers in his hair. Desperate to distract him and keep those insanely obscene noises coming, he bites down again, harder, earning a sharp intake of breath that goes straight to his groin.

"You like that?" He breathes, hot breath on wet skin that sends a shiver through Syed's body. Syed's response is an audible groan that has Christian going back for more, teeth claiming slick skin hard enough to leave a mark. Syed responds to the pain with pleasure, pressing hard enough against him for Christian to get the hint. Christian chuckles as his hands slide down to Syed's belt, expertly undoing the clasp and fly in record time, before pushing wet trousers down past trim hips.

"Mmm, I always knew you liked that." Christian murmurs into Syed's ear.

His hand cups Syed's cock while his lips continue to dance along his skin. His mouth moves from Syed's shoulder to his collar bone, nipping lightly along the way and tasting a heady mix of rain and sweat. Syed moans as Christian's hands stroke him and Christian feels his own erection pressing painfully against his jeans.

The rain soaks into them, having picked up enough to leave Christian's clothes sticking to him and he grinds against Syed desperately until the masseur's hands unbuckle his belt before quickly unbuttoning his shirt. The rain that hits his skin is cold enough to sting and he sucks in a sharp breath at the sensation on his naked body.

He has a second to adjust before Syed's lips are on him, a brief kiss at the edge of his mouth before trailing, warm and wet down his body. Christian shivers from the opposing sensations, the warmth of Syed's mouth and the chill of the rain and then he can't think at all because Syed's agile fingers brush his hip and tease a trail to his cock.A second later Syed drops elegantly to his knees and swallows him whole and Christian growls and shudders from the heat of Syed's mouth in contrast to the crisp air around them. He's so close to the edge at this point that it doesn't take much but a few licks from Syed's talented tongue and Christian's hands are fisted in Syed's dripping hair as he comes down his throat.

Syed swallows without pausing and stands in one motion. He still needs tending and Christian presses him back against the glass again, enjoying the whimpers and groans from Syed as he kisses him. His hand curls around Syed's cock, swiping a thumb over the head with just enough pressure to make him shudder and moan, brown eyes falling closed. Christian grins and leans in, face pressed against Syed's neck. He kisses a swath from neck to shoulder, outlining the bite marks with his tongue. Syed's hands clutch him tightly round the shoulders and Christian gingerly bites at the already tender skin, causing Syed's cock to swell in his hand. His hand works deftly as he continues nipping and sucking at the skin until the pounding rhythm of his hand and the rain drive Syed over the edge. He comes with a gasp that morphs into a groan caught between pain and pleasure as Christian leaves a trail of love-bites from shoulder to collar bone.

They collapse together, naked, wet and breathing hard and Christian reaches out absently to brush wet hair from Syed's forehead. Warm brown eyes meet his and Christian smiles, "told you I wasn't scared of heights."


	4. Voice! Blindfold! Handcuffs!

**To my sweetie pie Mercury and bit on the side elphie! Larve you both!xx**

With the blindfold on all his senses were heightened. He heard him move around, then felt the pressure of soft lips against his. He opened up and Christian's tongue slipped inside his mouth, exploring, drawing back, dipping in again, and leaving him frustrated, wanting more. He moaned.

"Tease," he muttered weakly. He felt fingers tracing along his jaw, small, wet kisses planted behind his ears, a warm languid tongue moving infinitely slowly over the back of his neck. He shivered.

"You like this don't you?" Christian asked.

"Yes." He wished he didn't but he did. It was wonderful. Christian's tongue moved to Syed's ear and began nibbling. He gasped, his wrists straining against the handcuffs.

"Don't fight it," he whispered, moving to lie next to his lover.

"I don't want to…I'm trying…"

"Try harder." His hands wander down Syed's chest and his mind goes into over-drive. Syed lying here naked, blindfolded and handcuffed, oh the things he could do. "Tell me what you want Sy?"

Syed moans a little and arches into Christian's touch, asking with his body, but that isn't what Christian wants, not tonight. His touches grow heavier and more certain only when Syed tells him that's what he wants. Christian knows how much Syed loves to hear his voice, but it's the same for him. Hearing his lover tell him what he wants is _so_ arousing. The requests aren't easy to make at first, but every one of them is granted and soon Syed is begging for more, leaning against Christian's strong chest, his head pressed back into his lover's shoulder as he pushes his hips into Christian's hand. The grip on his cock is just right, just as tight as he likes it and the strokes just a long as he likes them and it's good, so fucking good, but there's a hunger in his belly for more.

"Christian" he gasps, and then stops, the words caught momentarily behind his teeth.

"Tell me," Christian insists. He's pressed tight up against Syed's back, his cock hot and slick with pre-come.

Syed clenched his eyes shut behind the blindfold. "I want..."

Christian nuzzles into Syed's throat and licks at a hot spot they found there once when Syed was like this. "Tell me..."

The slow push of one of Christian's fingers into Syed's body is so bright and intense that Syed cries out even as he pushes back into the touch. "Yes. _Yes_. Oh God," he babbles, the words falling from his lips. "More_._ Christian..." He breaks off, whimpering instead at the stretch of another finger pressing inside.

"Just ask," Christian tells him. The words are rough and husky, as if he's as turned on by this just as much as Syed is, which he is. "I'll give you anything you ask for," Christian says in a rush, and there's something tight and intense in his voice, as if the blindfold is pulling words from him, too.

"_Oh,_" Syed gasps in pleasure and realization all at once. Anything. _Anything._ "You know what I want," he says and Christian does. "You want me inside you, want to feel how much I want you, how hard you've made me. You love that, don't you? My cock hot, thick and aching for you, pulling out slowly and sliding in so fast. You love being full of me, love squeezing down on me and feeling me twitch and throb and move inside of you. You love it when I get so lost in it I start saying your name over and over, like it's the only thing I can think of. Well it is the only thing I can think of. You. And only you."

Syed was now definitely incapable of speech, hanging on the edge of orgasm, he didn't want to let go but the sound of Christian's voice always made him so close. And the fact that Christian's mouth was now busy at his groin, licking at his cock. Syed's fingers clenched in the soft sheets as a deliberate thrust against his prostate was accompanied by a skilled flick of Christian's tongue, and he cried out and came, writhing against fingers and mouth.

"I wanted you to fuck me." Syed whined. Christian laughed, "But that was so much more fun."


	5. Baking!

**Dedicated to the love of my life Jennnnifer! Also to Jonn! ;) xx**

Christian suppresses a little moan when Syed starts sucking lightly at the delicate skin on the side of his neck, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. _Mix. Add flour._One of Syed's hands makes its way under the fabric of both the white apron and Christian's shirt and brushes over Christian's warm, toned stomach, causing little sparks of excitement.

"I want to taste you," Syed murmurs, hand gliding lower and to the front of Christian's trousers. He can feel Christian's desire.

Christian dips a finger into the cake mixture, bringing it to Syed's mouth. Syed wraps his lips around the finger, licks it clean, then proceeds to suck on it a little. As Christian hums his approval, Syed's pulse starts racing, and he nips on Christian's finger before Christian pulls him down into a wickedly delicious kiss.

Christian pushes his lover against the table and ravishes his chest. Syed moans under Christian's hands and mouth, catching those stunning eyes as Christian sinks to his knees in front of him. He fists his hands in Christian's soft hair, biting his lip when his boxer shorts are ripped from him and Christian's warm mouth closes around his aching cock. Syed suddenly can't think, he's so lost in the moment, and he only takes his eyes off Christian's when he finally realises with what his nose has been trying to tell him. His eyes widen.

"Christian…" he moans. "Christian, the cakes are burning!"

Christian grunts, a sound that vibrates around Syed's cock, making him moan even louder. He gets up off his knees and reaches across Syed to switch off the oven. His heavy body rubs against Syed's cock, making him spontaneously jerk his hips forward. Christian laughs and kisses Syed chastely before, once again, kneeling before his lover. Syed feels the heat of Christian's wondrous mouth, and then he does that thing with his tongue and Syed's brain disconnects from everything. He doesn't last long after that, and soon he's crying out Christian's name as he comes in his mouth._  
><em>  
>Relaxing on the sofa after their shower, and eating the burnt cakes together, Syed smirks to himself. <em><strong>I knew baking was a good idea.<strong>_


	6. Birthday!

**To my darrrrling Jennifleurry! Happy Bufffday larve. Hope you sort of like it... it was hard. ;) xx**

Sunlight danced through the bedroom curtain as Syed stretched, trying to shield his eyes from the glaring light. He rapidly realised he had more important things to worry about. The feeling of Christian's mouth surrounding him, warm and wet; his lover was obviously determined to drive him mad with these slow, teasing movements.

Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of dark, damp hair. Angling his head so that he could glare into amused eyes, his silent message was clear. Syed moaned and Christian continued to tease unmercifully...

Basking in the afterglow, Syed pulled Christian close and rubbed his nose against his lover's. Christian chuckled.

'Enjoy that did you?'

'Mmm, you know I did. My favourite way to be woken up.' Syed murmured and snuggled in deeper against Christian's strong, warm chest.

'Well Sy, it's not your birthday everyday is it?' Christian teased.

x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

"Damn it Christian!"

Syed's cry of frustration filled the evening air. The younger man was tied face down to the bed with navy blue birthday ribbon, his erection pressing roughly into the sheets below him. Above him the older man smirked and continued his relentlessly slow movements. He would never say it aloud, but he loved watching his fingers slide slickly in and out of his younger lover.

'Did you enjoy your cake? I've eaten mine and now I'm having it too,' Christian laughed as Syed bucked his hips rapidly upwards.

'Christian, please!'

Syed was begging now. Christian gently removed the ribbon that was restricting Syed's movements and flipped him over. Syed's mouth was on his within seconds. Syed groaned involuntarily when Christian sucked on his tongue before he resumed his thorough exploration of Syed's mouth. Christian's was tugging at the hair that was clutched in his fist. They shifted with a harmony and ease that was reserved only for long time lovers until, eventually, Christian stretched out entirely on top of Syed, resting his weight on his arms.

Their touches slowly started to lose their lassitude, and the need built within both of them. Christian pushed a hand between them and cupped the man beneath him. Syed groaned and moved his hips with more fervour against the warm, wide palm. He couldn't think, had stopped pretending he could, and just enjoyed feeling Christian on him, over him, all around him. He wanted to talk, say something, anything, but those fingers were pressing against him, rubbing his naked flesh, and the sensation was maddening.

Christian watched as Syed writhed under his touch: wasn't that a rush of power, knowing he could make this strong man helpless with desire. Taking mercy on him, he curled his hand around him, Syed was so hard, and every light squeeze made him pant and whimper in need. There were so many things Christian wanted to do and he couldn't decide which one to pick. But then Syed was cupping him, tracing the shape of his erection with his slender fingers. Christian let out a groan that was part sheer relief and part urgency.

"I want…" Syed said, but it seemed it was all his mind could string together. Somehow the message got through. Christian released him and positioned himself up against Syed. At Syed's firm nod, Christian breached the tight ring of muscle.

Christian, once again, found himself enveloped in satiny warmth, and he had to stop himself from thrusting uncontrollably into his lover. He looked down into half-lidded brown eyes.

'More, now,' was all Syed could muster.

Christian pulled back and thrust in, changing the angle a few times before Syed cried out. He continued to hit the sweet spot that Syed loved so much, watching in awe as Syed let his head fall back and his eyes close in pure ecstasy. Christian made an effort to keep his eyes open, even as he felt his pulse gallop wildly in his veins. He wanted to see Syed come, needed it like he had never needed anything before. He shifted again and moved his hand to Syed's cock; he swatted away his lover's eager hand and began pumping in slow steady strokes.

'Oh, fuck Sy,' Christian's tongue darted out to dampen his own lips. Syed groaned, his hips undulating faster until he was fucking Christian's hand.

"Sy," Christian repeated, the voice a rough, raspy sound of pure need, his hand moving in faster, jerkier strokes.

"Christian!" Syed moaned and came, spurting out his release over Christian's hands. It was too much for Christian; he started to pound into the body beneath him. Syed reached forward and fondled Christian's balls and it was over. He quivered and pulsed into his lover. Trying to catch his breath he leaned forward, lowering his brow to Syed's and, heedless of his sticky hand, he placed it on the bed in an effort not to collapse on the man beneath him. Syed sought out Christian's mouth and kissed him lazily, panting, his fingers running through Christian's damp hair.

Christian smiled back at his lover.

'Happy Birthday.'


	7. Mug!

**Cookie and Jenn unite for Jookie's first smrabble!  
><strong>

**Darrrrling Chickky and your strange love for the mug... hope you like!xxx**

"Christiaaaan! I am going to kill you!"

Christian winced as he brought the mug up to his lips. As soon as he'd heard the sound of the drawer opening he'd remembered about the washing. The washing Syed asked him to take to the Launderette earlier. And he'd completely forgotten. _Shit._

He turned towards the bedroom door just as Syed stormed out of it, hoisting the washing bag with him, face flushed, wearing only boxers. Christian tried to look apologetic and ashamed, although inside he was the tiniest bit turned on by an angry, almost naked Syed.

"Sorry babe, it must have slipped my mind. Tea?" he offered sheepishly, gesturing towards the mug sitting innocently on the coffee table in front of him. "It's a bit cold, but you know, it's the thought that counts isn't it babe?" he chuckled at a rather exasperated Syed.

"No! No, you are going down to the Launderette right now and getting these clothes washed. I have nothing clean to wear!"

Christian sighed, placed his mug on the table beside Syed's.

"You're not even going anywhere, Sy. Just put on one of mine, it's no big deal!"

"No big deal? Christian, the only clean top you have on is the one you're wearing..." Syed trailed off, regarding him with a frown. Christian wondered what he was thinking, when Syed marched over and lifted his mug off the table.

"But not anymore." And with that, he hurled the contents of the mug right over Christian's white top, covering him in tea. Christian gasped as he looked down at his shirt, which was now sticking to him uncomfortably. Looking up again, he caught Syed's wide-eyed expression, like he couldn't quite believe what he'd just done.

"Christian, I..."

"You've ruined my last clean top."

Christian stepped towards him, causing Syed to retreat backwards involuntarily. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he slowly walked him back towards the bedroom.

"You are going to pay." He whispered, before pushing him roughly onto the bed. He looked at Syed, sprawled out on the bed, staring up at him with a mixture of apprehension and lust, and peeled off his tea soaked t-shirt, holding it over Syed with his finger and thumb.  
>"Look, it's drenched in tea. Tea I made for you..." he paused, before giving up the act and breaking into a grin. "Shall we have a taste?"<p>

Before Syed could respond, Christian climbed onto the bed, and straddled Syed around his hips, pinning him down. Holding his sodden t-shirt over Syed, he twisted it in his strong hands, wringing it out and letting droplets of the tea land on Syed's skin, causing Syed to arch his back from the sensation.

Throwing the shirt onto the floor, Christian dove down and began to lick at Syed's stomach, lapping up the tea with his tongue whilst moving up to Syed's chest. Syed moaned and brought his hands up to settle in Christian's hair, keeping him close.

Christian continued to lap at the tea on Syed's toned torso, suckling on his left nipple, then his right. "Ahhh _fuck_ Christian. Don't stop!" Christian smiled and continued his tormenting.

"You are so _fucking_ edible Sy." Christian grunted as he shifted, leaned forward and dragged his tongue up Syed's tea soaked neck. A guttural growl escaped Syed as Christian bit down and began sucking. Christian's hands travelled back down Syed's body and instantly found his hot, hard cock. Syed consequently began thrusting his hips upwards into Christians waiting hands.

"Please... _Please_ Christian." Syed begged the grabbed Christian's head and pushed his mouth to his in a second. Tongues fought, lips bruised by teeth.

More than willing to obey a command, Christian pulled down Syed's boxers and took up a slow, steady pace on his straining cock. Syed shuddered with every stroke; Christian was such an expert at this and knew exactly what Syed loved.

"Mmm, yes. _Fuuuck_, please don't stop." Groaning, Christian tightened his fist around his lover's beautiful, heavy cock and pumped Syed faster. He then grabbed his cock out of his joggers and began rubbing himself which made Syed moan even more.

"God, you look so hot like that." Syed moaned and reached forward to grab double handfuls of Christian's rock hard ass. Christian continued stroking the both of them and it quickly became fast and erratic as passion overtook him, hands caressing sweaty, tea-soaked skin, a mix of endearments and curses filled air. "So fucking hot." Syed teased and playfully reached between Christian's legs to tug on his balls, nails lightly scraping.

Christian gasped, "_Shit_," his back arched as his hips and hands pumped helplessly through orgasm. "Your turn now Sy," he husked against his lover's jaw, nibbling lightly.

"Mmm, love you," Syed murmured groggily as Christian's hand fisted tight around his cock and began to pump faster. Panting, Syed let his head fall back onto the pillow. Soon overwhelmed, he came with a sharp hiss of pleasure, his seed splattering across his chest as he jerked in Christian's grip.

Christian dragged a finger through the hot mess on Syed and placed it to his lips. His tongue swiped out and licked it off. "That tea was good you know? Want to taste?"


	8. Plane!

**A second Jookie fuc. Hope you all enjoy, reviews are much appreciated (Caaaarrrrrkieeeee). xx**

Christian and Syed's flight to Florida was long and boring, and both men were becoming restless in their confined space on the plane. Just a few more hours and they'd be in the States. Visiting Christian's mum had been a priority for them for a while, and now they were well on their way.

Syed looked up from the book he was reading and saw a woman stumble out of the toilet, followed almost immediately by her flustered looking boyfriend. She took him by the hand and dragged back to their seats, smoothing down her ruffled hair.

"Subtle, aren't they?"

Christian rolled his eyes in their direction.

"Everyone knows you have to wait at least five minutes before following your other half out of the loo," he whispered almost matter-of-factly as he turned back to his magazine.

"So you've done it then?"

Christian turned to look at him in surprise.

"No, I just know how it works...why, have you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not!" Syed said quickly. Hesitating, he continued, "I'd like to, though."

If Christian was surprised before, he was gobsmacked now. Syed's face flushed at what he'd just admitted and he averted his eyes. _Idiot_, he cringed. What on earth would Christian think of him? He swallowed hard as he stared down at his book, re-reading the same sentence over and over again until he couldn't stand the awkward silence any more. He glanced back over to Christian. Startled, Syed realised that his gaze was still transfixed on his blushing face.

Unexpectedly he leaned in to whisper in Syed's ear.

"I'm going to the toilet...come after me in five minutes. No less."

And with that, he cleared his throat, unfastened his seatbelt and moved to get up, winking at Syed as he stood and sauntered down the aisle to the toilet cubicle at the back of the plane.

He couldn't really be suggesting...could he?

Syed sat, mindlessly flicking through his book for what seemed like a lifetime, glancing at his watch every thirty seconds. He tried not to think about what was going to happen in that cubicle, but it was impossible. He felt himself harden. When the five minutes were finally up, he stood, trembling ever so slightly as he walked towards the back of the plane.

Leaning close to the door of the toilet, Syed hissed Christian's name, hoping no one else had overheard him. He listened for the door to unlock, gingerly pushing it open to slip inside. He'd barely closed the door behind him when Christian was on him, kissing him fiercely as he reached around him to lock the door.

Syed threw his head back as Christian pressed his lips against his throat with urgency, biting his lip to try and contain his moans. As Christian moved lower, suckling on his neck and collarbone, Syed couldn't help but let little whimpers escape his mouth. He heard Christian chuckle softly at the effect he was having, and couldn't suppress a grin as Christian sank down onto his knees, moving his hands to rest in Christian's hair. Unzipping Syed's trousers, Christian proceeded to pull them down along with his boxers, releasing Syed's cock from its confines.

Wasting no time, he took Syed fully into his mouth, feeling him buck his hips at the sensation. As he pulled back, he looked up and locked eyes with Syed. His heart never failed to skip a beat when he saw Syed in this state: eyes hazy with lust, chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath. With a reassuring wink, Christian moved his head forward, taking Syed's cock all the way back in and out again, quickly finding a rhythm and gradually gaining speed. As Syed began to lose control, thrusting to meet him halfway, Christian grabbed his hips and pulled them forward as he felt Syed getting close.

It was all Syed could do not to call out as he finally came into Christian's mouth, panting heavily and trembling. Eventually he began to calm down, stroking Christian's hair tenderly as he pulled away and stood up. Taking Syed's face in his hands, he kissed him just the once, slipping his tongue in momentarily before pulling away with a grin.

And then Syed was kissing Christian, crushing his mouth against his lover's and pulling him back across the small room. Before Christian had time to process what was happening, he had been spun about and pushed against the wall. Syed stood behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"Can I?" Syed asked unsurely, as he pushed his once again hardening cock against Christian's jean covered ass.

Christian turned around and stared down at him.

"Mmm yeah, 'course."

Syed began to unfasten the fly of Christian's jeans and, immediately, Christian's painfully hard cock sprung out. Syed laughed.

"No underwear, Christian? Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

Syed pulled down Christian's jeans fully, tilting his head to capture Christian's lips and wrapping his hand around his lover's cock. Christian moaned against Syed's lips and gripped hard onto the wall. Their kiss grew stronger, tongues colliding as they both fought for dominance.

When breathing became absolutely necessary, Christian tore his lips from Syed's and threw his head back, gasping for air. Syed breathed hotly against Christian's neck, grazing his teeth along the flushed, tanned skin.

"Mmmm, yeahh," Christian moaned as Syed started to move his hand faster around Christian's erection, taking in the sounds that the taller man was making while thrusting into his palm. Syed thumbed over the head of Christian's cock, slick with pre-come, making him growl loudly.

"Fuuck Sy!"

Christian felt heat pool low in his stomach, his breath quickening and lips parting.

"Ohh, fuck," he choked out.

Syed's arm wrapped around Christian's neck, pulling them closer together as Syed moved his hand away from Christian's rock hard cock and rolled their hips together.

"Ahh Shit," Syed growled low in his throat. Their lips brushed together as their hips continued to move against each other, tortuously slowly. There were no words, no sounds except for the hum of the aircraft surrounding them…that is, until Christian gasped suddenly, his hands flying into Syed's hair and tugging lightly. His body tensed and, suddenly, he was coming between them.

He let out a broken cry that was meant to be Syed's name and thrust his hips forward, connecting their lips fully again. Christian sucked Syed's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down gently while he rode out his orgasm. Syed grunted against him and ground his hips forward, once, twice, before he was coming as well. Syed pulled away from Christian's lips and threw his head back, moaning loudly.

They were both sweating; smelling of sex.

"Think anyone heard us?" Syed asked innocently.

Christian just chuckled and smoothed down his hair.


	9. Please!

**For all my lovelies. You know who you are ! x**

**If only Syed could say those magic words...**

Syed tasted feathers. And aftershave. And whatever else lay in the pillow he had stuffed in his mouth. The pounding he was getting was so strong, so forceful…

Each thrust shook his body. Each scrape across his prostate sent tiny little electric shocks through him. And every second, he was creeping closer and closer to the edge.

But he held onto his control with fierce determination, because he knew, he just knew he wasn't allowed yet. No matter how close, how much strain, he had to hold back.

Syed bit deeper into the pillow, muffling his moans and cries of pleasure and frustration.

He delighted in the bruising grip on his hips, the scrape of nails on his skin, the sharp bites soothed by the warm tongue. There was sweat dripping onto his back, cool splashes on his hot skin. Every sensation was so good, so much adding together, it threatened to, quite literally, overcome him.

And yet, he held back. Focused on anything but his need to release.

Syed moaned as one particularly brutal thrust left him shaking.

"Say it."

_Couldn't say it. Wouldn't say it. Can't give in. Won't give in._

"Say it," and the voice was strained now, and Syed felt a small twinge of victory at that sound, which was swallowed quickly at the next phrase. "Say it, or you know I'm not going to let you come."

_Ahhh_, _**shit**_. The sparks were coiling now, unrelenting, and they had his cock wrapped in sensation, and he still couldn't open his mouth.

Just one word. On simple word and it could all be over.

Shudder. Tremble. Shake. Quiver.

Whisper.

"Please."

"Yes!" grunted in victory from above, and the thrusts became erratic, and the voice commanded, "Come with me, Sy!"

And that was all it took.

The sparks flew, and squeezed, and wrung an intense orgasm from his straining cock. Syed bit the pillow, already soaked with his sweat. He felt himself convulse around the cock in his ass, and realized that Christian had gone still, spilling his seed deep within Syed.

A sigh, a separation. Syed still couldn't move. He remained sluggish as he was gently cleaned, and only collapsed when he was pulled down into a hug. Christian's arms surrounded him with warmth, and Syed settled in with another calm breath.


	10. Please! Role Reversal!

**For JG x  
><strong>

**Back to those magic words again...**

Syed embraced him slowly; he came up behind him, leaning his lips close to an ear as he whispered…

"Think how good I can make you feel; the pleasure we can share. There's no shame in giving over control to me… one day… that's all it is. And who's going to know? It's just you and me. You're always the one who has to be in control, aren't you? Don't you wish that for once you could let someone else take care of you?" The smooth voice washed over Christian as Syed blew cool air against the sensitive flesh of his ear.

Christian's cock stiffened. Syed was luring him in and he felt almost helpless to resist. His heart rate picked; Syed was encouraged by this, as well as the little gasping noises he was making.

"Come on, Christian," he purred. "Give yourself over to me. You know you'll enjoy it. I'll make you feel so good. You can forget about everything. It'll just be me and you."

Blunt teeth nipped at his neck and Christian found himself tilting his head to the side. It was too tempting, the idea of being able to let go for a while.

The older man baring his neck to him was all that Syed needed: it was a simple act of submission, but it was a poignant one.

Syed's slender hands reached around and started to undo buttons, one by one, until the white shirt hung open. He pulled it out of the waistband and ran his hands appreciatively over the well-toned torso.

As his fingers roamed, Syed's mouth and tongue lapped at the pulse point of Christian's neck. He bit down hard and began to suck, eliciting a delicious moan from his lover. He continued sucking and gently nipping as his hands found Christian's nipples; playing with them, circling and pinching lightly.

Christian was so lost in the wicked things that Syed's mouth was doing that he was slow in registering the descent of Syed's hands until they were at his belt. He moaned softly as fingers ever so lightly caressed the skin just above his waistband, before starting on his belt and zip. As soon as his jeans were open, Syed's hand slipped inside, the palm rubbing against Christian's hardness.

Christian gasped and arched, resting the back of his head against Syed's shoulder as he pushed his hips forward. He could definitely get into this. The strong hand was sliding up and down his shaft without wrapping around him. It was maddening. He groaned in frustration.

Syed dropped his hands and walked around to get a full view of his lover; the sight of him, his head thrown back in pleasure, mouth slightly parted and his pink tongue darting out to moisten his lips. Syed moved to his knees and stared at the cloth covered erection, reaching out and toying with it, tracing the outline delicately, leaving Christian a growling, groaning mess.

'Ahhhh, shit Sy!'

Syed got up and walked over to the bed, dragging Christian by the hand. Clothes were thrown to the floor and Syed's mouth was instantly on Christian's in a possessive kiss.

'Mine.'

Christian tried to cling to him, but Syed gripped his wrists and pushed them down into the soft bedding on either side of his head. He writhed and moaned as Syed moved them above his head, forcing him to grip onto the headboard with a low growl: 'keep them there'. Christian's fingers dug deep into the material as Syed released his wrists, unable to fight the command even as he felt Syed kiss down his neck, over his chest and along the muscles of his stomach.

"Please Sy, please," Christian moaned, his body arching and straining as Syed kissed teasingly around his stomach and thighs, wrapping his fingers lightly around his cock and making his whole body twitched. "Fuck, yes!".

Syed teased him with feather light strokes, using both fingers and lips. The more he teased, the less coherent Christian became. His pleas turned to loud, desperate moans; his entire body a shaking, desperate bundle of need.

Christian growled his approval as lips and tongue worked insistently at the head of his cock. He began to lose control, hips undulating and deep moans echoing through the room. Syed knew Christian's every sound, knew the meaning of each moan and intake of breath…and, as Christian came to the brink of orgasm, he pulled away…watching as Christian gasped and writhed in confusion.

"You come when I say you can."

"Sy, what…?" Christian panted and let go of the headboard.

"I said don't let go," Syed warned. "Didn't I?"

"Ah, but Sy…"

"Shhh" Syed soothed; he put his hand on Christian's chest and gently shoved him back down.

In an instant, Syed was back at Christian's straining cock, lips and tongue sliding over the hard flesh as he teased. He swallowed around the hardness in his mouth and made his way down the shaft with a bobbing action: forward an inch, back an inch, forward another inch, back two…

He took a deep breath, blowing it out through his nose as he sank all the way down; swallowing, tightening his throat in ripples around the intruder.

Christian arched his back and cried out, pleasure coursing through his body. He was getting so close. His hips pumped up, the movement blocked as strong hands held him in place. A tongue swirled against his shaft…and then he felt the lightest touch of teeth. Christian cried out and bucked up desperately, thighs trembling. Syed immediately wrapped one of his hands around the base of Christian's cock.

"Oh no you don't. Not yet."

"Sy, _please_!" Christian growled and reached up, pulling Syed forward by the collar of his shirt. He kissed him hard, wrapping a leg around his waist and thrusting his hips up against him.

Christian looked so hot and desperate. Syed almost gave in.

Almost.

Fingers found Christian's nipple, pinching it hard.

"Oh _god_."

Christian lay shaking, hands curled in the sheets. He looked a little like he was about to burst out of his skin.

"You…" he started, and his _voice_, fuck, it'd cracked and gone, and he had to pause and swallow and wet his lips before he could continue. "…_please_."

Syed looked down at Christian: eyes squeezed shut, panting and grunting, leaking cock lying rigid on his golden stomach. Syed decided to relent. It was time. He leant down and kissed Christian on the lips…and then he began to stroke Christian's cock, hard and fast. It was too much…

"Ahh, fuck Sy, please? _Please_!'

Syed gave a firm nod and bent down to run his tongue along Christian's neck, whispering words of encouragement against his hot skin. He broke Christian apart with his mouth and hands, wearing him down until he was nothing but gasps and moans and need…and then Syed bit down and sucked. Christian exploded; his seed splattering across his stomach, a string of expletives leaving his mouth in between whimpers and groans.

Christian continued to twitch through the aftershocks of his orgasm as Syed stripped down to his boxers. He grabbed a damp flannel from the bathroom and then climbed into bed; Christian still lay there, slumped and exposed. Syed cleaned him off tenderly whilst gently kissing his neck.

"Love you."


End file.
